


He Radiates Filth

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelsonma: @doriber get ur bootay over here we're gonna watch lizzie kick monroe's ass</p><p>Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton i believe in ur ability, but have u ever debated/beat someone's ass before</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: ...</p><p>Angelsky: while she might not be experienced she WAS married to alex, of all people, and this rage has had time to grow and mature</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Radiates Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings

**Nelsonma: @morelikedamnilton** you're gonna want to get here right now

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why would I want to go to the debate meeting?

 **Adotfightme:** IT IS A SCRIMMAGE

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** bc i know u wanna fight monroe

 **Morelikedamnilton:** J A M E S M O N R O E

 **Jdotlaw:** Yeah, Gwash somehow set it up with another school so that we could have a practice poltical debate

 **Colderthancold:** we're debating trump vs clinton

 **Mamjer:** Monroe supports You-Know-Who

 **Morelikedamnilton:** of course the fucker does that piece of shit

 **Angelsky:** If you didn't know, or somehow haven't noticed, Lizzie holds a lot of hate for James Monroe

 **Tomjemmings:** but why

 **Nelsonma:** he's the one that forced alex's hand w the reynolds pamphlet

 **Adotfightme:** I WANT TO FIGHT HIM

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** but i kno u also want to fight him so i'm exhibiting some truly remarkable restraint right now, just for you

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I'm on my way

 **Mamjer:** We're in the humanities building, first floor, big lecture hall

 **Jdotlaw:** u better get here quick, cuz alex isn't gonna last much longer

 **Nelsonma:** neither am I goddammit

 **Angelsky:** I thought you weren't that bothered

 **Nelsonma:** I'm not, because I don't remember enough to care

 **Nelsonma:** BUT IT IS REAL EASY TO LET ALEX'S RAGE SPREAD

 **Nelsonma:** especially since i kno i was affected by it lol

 **Lagayette:** monroe doesn't know who any of us are

 **Adotfightme:** he keeps looking at me funny tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** EVEN BETTER

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @lagayette** don't tell washington

 **Lagayette:** I wasn't ?? planning on it ???

 **Nelsonma: @doriber** get ur bootay over here we're gonna watch lizzie kick monroe's ass

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** i believe in ur ability, but have u ever debated/beat someone's ass before

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ...

 **Angelsky:** while she might not be experienced she WAS married to alex, of all people, and this rage has had time to grow and mature

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** so apparently gwash didn't recognize monroe until right now ???

 **Tomjemmings:** but don't the coaches have to declare reincarnates?

 **Colderthancold:** only in debates where it's relevant, i suppose this doesn't qualify

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i am so close

 **Adotfightme:** yet still so far

 **Lagayette:** but yeah, monroe said something, and george started to look at him oddly? before his eyes got really wide?

 **Jdotlaw:** and now he's shooting panicked glances at alex

 **Doriber:** wait are you guys not actually personally debating rn

 **Adotfightme:** N O

 **Mamjer:** we’re not the only ones on the debate team u kno

 **Tomjemmings;** Yeah, apparently we're not allowed to monopolize the debates

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait does that mean i won't be able to debate him

 **Lagayette:** the other team chose this topic, and we have another debate planned

 **Angelsky:** so, theoretically, gwash could choose a topic and put u on the team

 **Nelsonma:** and we'll wrangle it so that monroe stays

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what's his name now?

 **Jdotlaw:** idk

 **Adotfightme:** and I don't care

 **Doriber:** wait hold up how did you guys know it was monroe if even gwash didn't?

 **Adotfightme:** he radiates filth

 **Colderthancold:** Wait

 **Jdotlaw:** for what burr

 **Colderthancold:** monroe actually genuinely supports trump

 **Tomjemmings:** i thought everyone on the team did?

 **Mamjer:** No, the other two keep cringing whenever they make a point - they're just good debaters

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but monroe is getting really into it

 **Adotfightme:** OH S H I T

 **Lagayette:** our team brought up immigration reform

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I'm literally walking in right now

 **Doriber:** You're not ready for what you're about to see

 **Morelikedamnilton: @colderthancold** what the hell is wrong with everyone

 **Colderthancold:** oh you're acknowledging me?

 **Nelsonma:** never u mind aaron

 **Nelsonma:** but it's really just alex being alex

 **Angelsky:** wait omg monroe just recognized alex

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how can u tell? also i can't get to you bc there are pEOPLE IN MY WAY

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how am i supposed to f i g h t monroe if i can't even see him

 **Angelsky:** i can tell bc he looked at alex for a second and then kind of squinted his eyes and then paled and backed up real quick

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I AM FORCING MY WAY THOUGH THE CROWD

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I MUST BE THERE

 **Nelsonma:** and like who else needs literally six grown men to hold them back from a fight

 **Morelikedamnilton: @doriber** how'd u get here so fast

 **Doriber:** I was in class next door

 **Angelsky:** lol skipping class to watch lizzie fight monroe

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I CAN'T GET THROUGH. THERE ARE LIKE THREE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME THAT WILL NOT MOVE.

 **Nelsonma:** r they the three in blue hoodies standing really stiffly?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah

 **Angelsky:** alright so they were soldier under gwash hammy and laf just be like "get out of my fuckign way, i am eliza hamilton, and i am not above unleashing my husband on u after telling him u made me cry" or something

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it worked

 **Angelsky:** :)

 **Nelsonma:** man oh man did they look fuckign terrified man

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u didn't kno alex when he was still in the army

 **Angelsky:** especially before his command jfc

 **Nelsonma:** r u telling me the him i kno now is C A L M

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yep

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** MONROE SAW LIZZIE

 **Doriber:** I thought u were supposed to be holding alex back

 **Jdotlaw:** lol I am literally the last person who would hold alex back in a fight, I was holding his hand to encourage him

 **Doriber:** what is wrong with you

 **Jdotlaw:** besides, he still has gwash, herc, and also three other fully grown men

 **Doriber:** why are that many people necessary

 **Jdotlaw:** he wiggles

 **Lagayette:** George is yelling at alex

 **Nelsonma:** what's he saying

 **Lagayette:** "alex, u literally cannot fight everyone you meet. Burr I understand and even support, and I honestly don't know why I expected anything else with jackson, but you are an adult that can be CHARGED and put in JAIL. alexANDER. Besides, the debate isn’t even over my GOD"

 **Doriber:** why does everyone say his name like that

 **Jdotlaw:** like what

 **Doriber:** like alexANDER

 **Nelsonma:** lol idk but it's only when he's doing something he shouldn't

 **Lagayette:** so all the time

 **Angelsky:** okay so the debate just ended, alex is still trying to get to monroe, and lizzie just got on the scene

 **Doriber:and** ELIZABETH IS GOING FOR IT

 **Doriber:** “The only reason you have any right to be in a five mile radius of alexander and myself is so that you know exactly who it is that sent you to your grave”

 **Nelsonma: @jdotlaw** lizzie is hella hot btw

 **Jdotlaw:** I FUCKIGN KNOW

 **Doriber:** at least we don't have to put up with alex waxing poetry

 **Lagayette:** no we just get to look at him as he watches his wife completely ruin a man he hates

 **Lagayette:** “You ruined my husband’s career, you ruined my life, you ruined my CHILDRENS’ LIVES. AND FOR THAT YOU ARE GOING TO B U R N.”

 **Nelsonma:** he's so turned on by this isn't he

 **Jdotlaw:** I mean so am i, so I can't blame him in the least

 **Nelsonma:** same tbh

 **Doriber:** you are all so disgusting

 **Jdotlaw:** whatever ur just jealous bc our lovers are actually capable of showing emotions and passion

 **Doriber:** Jonathan, have you never heard the phrase "It's always the quiet ones"

 **Jdotlaw:** that is DISGUSTING omg S T O P

 **Nelsonma: @jdotlaw** just look at lizzie and then look at alex looking at lizzie and everything will be okay again

 **Lagayette:** Yes, wipe those dirty dirty dirty images of burr out of ur head

 **Jdotlaw:** u r literally the worse person to be talking like i do not ever want to hear u describe gwash ever again

 **Lagayette:** ;)

 **Angelsky:** guys i contemplated reigning lizzie in

 **Jdotlaw:** i'm so happy u didn't

 **Nelsonma:** so's alex omg

 **Doriber:** I think they're preventing him from jumping lizzie instead of monroe at this point

 **Jdotlaw:** WHY IS IT SO LOUD IN HERE

 **Angelsky:** bc james monroe is getting ripped into itty bitty pieces by my sister

 **Nelsonma:** who is literally so hot rn

 **Jdotlaw:** i luv it

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the fic where the difficult that comes with this format makes itself know, I hope I did alright though <3
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----KellyStar321 made [fanart](http://raise-a-glass-and-rise-up.tumblr.com/post/146336024413/now-place-your-bets-as-to-who-that-benefits-the) (i'm screaming), specifically for "Save Me From This Trash"  
> Me News:  
> \-----I'm honestly just in awe of the responses this series has received, seriously, thank you all so much  
> \-----This is my second time trying to post this, hopefully it works this time, haha  
> Comments are my lifesource, as you all already know. I want to know what you think - the good, the bad, the ugly - seriously.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
